An MFD (Multi-Function Device) is a rendering device or office machine, which incorporates the functionality of multiple devices in one apparatus or system, so as to have a smaller footprint in a home or small business setting, or to provide centralized document management/distribution/production in the context of, for example, a large-office setting. A typical MFD may provide a combination of some or all of the following capabilities: printer, scanner, photocopier, fax machine, e-mail capability, and so forth.
Such multi-function device generally includes one or more troubleshooting artifacts and machine rendering issues, which substantially affects the performance of the device. A service print label (e.g., a text pattern report) including accurate print engine parameter information can be typically delivered to an upper level support (e.g., a customer service engineer) in order to analyze problem with respect to the fault multi-function device. Such service print label can be conventionally provided utilizing a hand labeling approach for communicating the print engine parameter information with respect to the rendering issues in extreme areas, such as, for example, paper path, transfer, fusing, and other environments.
Most prior art approaches for labeling the service print with respect to the performance issues in the rendering device can count on varying personnel, organizations, levels, and/or procedures to escalate the rendering issue to the appropriate service personnel. A downstream marking sub-system such as, for example, a transfer and fusing sub-system can be adapted to provide the error report along with other information for example, banner sheets, email, text, phone messages, handwritten notes, service logs/notes, rumors and the like. Such an approach typically lacks the system controls with respect to the multi-function device. Additionally, transmitting and processing such enormous amounts of data is bandwidth and computationally intensive, time consuming, and generic rather than specific to the immediate usage profile of the MFDs. Furthermore, determining the root causes for such difficult problems is an extremely challenging task. The service personnel may also require additional onsite visits, phone calls, and emails in order to understand the rendering issue and results in a negative impact with respect to the customer satisfaction.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved system and method for automatically rendering labeling service prints with print engine parameters, as described in greater detail herein.